desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
That's Good, That's Bad
"That's Good, That's Bad" is the 32nd episode of Desperate Housewives. Plot Gabrielle Carlos is a new man after having been paroled, when Gabrielle discovers his letters to a nun, Sister Mary Bernard who helped push up his parole case. At first Gabrielle thinks it is a nice idea that he has become more faithful but when she gets a look of Carlos' nun friend she immediately balks claiming she is "young and hot". Carlos assures Gabrielle that their relationship is platonic and that Sister Mary is helping him become a more spiritual person. Gabrielle wants to make sure that Carlos is doing just that when she invites Mary over the following day for lunch. There Mary explains her ministry and how Carlos is becoming more moral and spiritual through their ministry. When Carlos tells Mary that he would like to donate his car to her charity, Gabrielle becomes offended since she will have to share her Aston Martin. Carlos also tells Gabrielle that her shopping privileges will be cut down as well. While Carlos goes to look for the deed to his car, Gabrielle excuses herself from the dining room. Gabrielle manages to stall Carlos by seducing him. The two make love with Mary downstairs. Gabrielle returns downstairs to tell Mary that they had an enjoyable lunch, but Carlos will not be giving up his car and that she should back off. Mary tells Gabrielle that she has no intentions of leaving since Carlos is still prone to violence and crime. Mary advises Gabrielle and Carlos to get an annulment. Gabrielle asks Mary, "What kind of nun are you?" and gives Mary a threat that she will bring her down if she comes between Gabrielle and Carlos. Mary tells her that if she wants to give a threat she will have to do better than that. Lynette After an unsuccessful pitch to Nina and Ed, Lynette is forced to go back to the drawing board with her idea. When she forgets something from her office, she quickly returns to find Stu, the receptionist and Nina kissing and having sex. As Nina looks up she sees Lynette spying on her telling her to watch out. The following morning while getting the coffee, Lynette advises Nina that sleeping with the help can get her fired. Nina offers Lynette a variety of options in order for her not to tell Ed. Lynette refuses each of them and asks that she only be nicer when it comes to her work attitude. When Nina fires Stu, Lynette automatically assumes it was because of their consensual affair. Lynette then decides to invite Stu over to her home for tea. Lynette talks about their affair and how Nina can get fired if Ed found out what happened. Stu would also be entitled to money if he takes the case to court. Stu decides that he will definitely talk to Ed the following day. The following day, Lynette walks in to work to find Ed firing several of her co-workers including Nina. Ed tells her that Stu was going to file a sexual harassment lawsuit against the firm if the firm did not settle. As a result of this, a majority of the workers must be fired in order for the accounts to remain stable. Ed likes Lynette and decides to elevate her to Vice President of Accounts. Nina congratulates Lynette but tells her to "say goodbye to her kids" since she will probably never see them anymore. Susan Susan meets her father, Addison Prudy who owns a hardware store. Susan decides at first not to tell Addison who she really is since she did not want to shock him. Instead she decides to fill out an application for a job but when he sees that she is overqualified he thinks his wife put her up to this. Susan quickly tells him that she is his daughter and explains to him the situation. Addison leaves for his store room and collapses. Susan quickly calls 911. At the hospital, Addison explains to Susan that he had given Sophie money years prior and told her to keep their affair private. Addison tells Susan she is going to have to leave since his wife and children are coming and that Susan is not considered part of his family. Susan understands this and does not expect a lot, she just wants a father figure. The two are interrupted by Addison's wife, Carol who introduces herself and asks who Susan is. Susan explains to Carol that she is Addison's guardian angel since she was a customer in the store when he collapsed. She gave him CPR and called an ambulance. Carol thanks her for her noble deed. Susan then kisses her father on the cheek and whispers in his ear that she is not giving up. Bree Bree Van De Kamp has always been the envy of most suburban housewives much due to the fact of her elegant dinner parties. At these treasured events, Bree will always treat her guests as though they were part of her family between the size of food portions, alcohol consumption and the excellent conversations. As she hosts yet another not very different party for an upcoming charity ball, the dinner is interrupted by George singing into a karaoke machine outside. When Bree comes out to tell him to stop, he refuses which causes Bree to sink to drastic measures. She tells her guests who look concerned to return to their seats as Bree takes care of what is going on outside. George continues to sing and Bree pulls out her shotgun and shoots at the speaker. George is immediately stopped by Bree's action and the guests listen in horror as a gunshot is heard. The following day, Bree is stalked by George who wants to rekindle their engagement. Bree asks him to leave and drives off in her car. While visiting Dr. Goldfine in the hospital, Bree discovers that George may be his attacker. Bree takes no time in calling the police who begin to search George's home for evidence. When George comes home from the grocery shopping, he is shocked to find a police squad who are searching George's home. George drops his groceries in horror and calls Bree. Bree refuses to answer causing George to leave a very worrisome message. Bree finally picks up the phone to tell George that she knows that he attacked Dr. Goldfine. George hangs up and runs away hoping the police will not catch him. Later George checks into a hotel where Bree is co-chairing a charity event. George sends a message down with the bell hop informing Bree that he is attempting suicide (by drug overdose) and if she really loves him she will come up and save him. Bree calls Detective Barton who tells her that there is evidence that George poisoned and killed Rex. On the way up to George's room, Bree breaks down in the elevator and pulls the emergency stop button. When she finally calms down, Bree walks to George's room where she demands answers. She tells George she knows what he did to Dr. Goldfine but poisoning Rex was a true blow. George denies both accusations but says that whatever he does, he does for her. George warns Bree that he is in peril and needs help. Bree assures him that she has called an ambulance (when in reality she has not) and quietly waits until George dies. Trivia * Although credited, Alfre Woodard (Betty Applewhite), Mark Moses (Paul Young), Doug Savant (Tom Scavo), Cody Kasch (Zach Young), Richard Burgi (Karl Mayer), James Denton (Mike Delfino), Shawn Pyfrom (Andrew Van de Kamp), Joy Lauren (Danielle Van de Kamp), Mehcad Brooks (Matthew Applewhite), Brent Kinsman (Preston Scavo), Shane Kinsman (Porter Scavo), Zane Huett (Parker Scavo) and NaShawn Kearse (Caleb Applewhite) are absent from this episode. ** This episode is notable for being the one in season 2 to feature the lowest number of series regulars, with only one "also starring" castmember (Bart) appearing. Ironically, it was the last billed actor. *Actor NaShawn Kearse is incorrectly billed as "Nashawn". * Due to time constraints, the opening credits were cut. *What happens to the Applewhites on the next episode, "Coming Home", was originally supposed to happen on this episode, but they reshot the scenes featuring Page Kennedy with NaShawn Kearse so they delayed it for the next episode. Episode Title *The episode's title, "That's Good, That's Bad", is a song in the Mary Rodgers musical Hot Spot. Stephen Sondheim is given co-writing credit for this song's music and lyrics. *French Title: La Nonne, la brune et l'ex-truand (The Nun, the Brunette and the Ex-Gangster) *German Title: Die Guten und die Bösen (The Good Guys and the Bad Guys) *Italian Title: Il Bene E Il Male (The Good and the Bad) *Hungarian Title: A jó, a rossz és a többiek (The Good Guys, the Bad Guys and the Others) *Polish Title: To dobre, to złe (That's Good, That's Bad) Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:TV-PG